Jyun
'Live with what you've got. Who knows? Maybe Fate has great surprises for you to discover.' Jyun is a character made by Hibiko on Fanfiction.net and resides in the Sword Art Online universe. He is also planified to make an appearance in the fanfiction story Sword Art Online: The White Swordgirl. Appearance ''Sword Art Online Blake's avatar, Jyun, has short dark brown hair, kaki eyes, rectangular intellectual-like black glasses and is very tall, around 6'8. In the beginning of the game, he wears a dark yellow shirt, black pants and black combat boots along with fighting dark brown gloves with yellow outlines and the usual starting armor chest piece. At Floor 6, cat fangs getting out of his mouth, black pointy cat ears getting out of his hair, a tail getting out of his back and small sharp claws appears on him as he gained the Feline Curse from the Shadow Rune, which later revealed to be the Shadow Sabre Violet. Those properties dissapears after he was able to use the special legendary healing item Crystalline's Heart on Floor 9 after beating the side boss The Duke's Golem with the aid of Violet, Saito and Hikari. After he reaches floor 8, he decides to wear a deep black coat in order to fit his fighting style and dump his left hand glove in order to catalyze dark magic with much more ease. 'Real life after Sword Art Online' Blake has short dark brown hair that forms a spiky end behind his head, kaki eyes behind rectangular black intellectual glasses that his parents would constantly notice them slowly becoming green and now is 7'1 ' '''tall, to the point that many people would think of him as a basketball player. He normally wears a white and red hoodie jacket with black jeans and black shoes with yellow outlines. As a gift his little sister gave him, he is now always wearing a little necklace forming the Triforce of the Legend of Zelda in order to please her and always remember her when he is away from home. Also, just after his week with his parents, he decided to dye the front of his hair in dark yellow, forming a little yellow line going down on his face. ALfheim Online In the world of ALfheim Online as the Cait Sith Jyun, he wears a black and yellow coat letting his tail get out of it over a black shirt with two leather belt crossing on his chest secretely hiding kunais with Illusion Magic, black combat pants and leather combat boots. He also wears a Dark Magic amplifier glove on his left hand and he often puts his hood on to hide his face that many players would consider cute and not aggressive in battle since he has small lips with little cat fangs getting out of them, short blonde hair, bright yellow eyes and yellow cat ears. At first look, he could be misunderstood as a female player, which he hates even more.... Personality ''Sword Art Online Although he prefers to fight alone as a solo player, he likes to socialize and would often be able to make friends quickly. He is smart, calculative, generous and kind-hearted for the others in need of help. Even if he is only 15, anyone could say that he has the mind of a perfectly well-trained soldier in battle and could easily be able to kill anyone who is his enemy without any regret. However, when he is alone, he would often take a depressed look when he thinks about his family in the Real World and, even if he acts strong and brave in front of everyone, he is as much scarred to die than any other poor kid that entered SAO. After Sword Art Online Although he is still the smart and kind-hearted kid he was on SAO, he became much more brave and social and had finally been able to overcome the burden of his old family. Now, if someone tries to bully him like they did before, a punch to the face will arrive pretty quickly. Biography In real life, he would often be seen and described as a lonely technology addict and a student that cares way too much about his grades, always worrying about them everywhere he would go. After his family traveled from Canada to Japan for Christmas vacations while he was still seven years old, his whole family was found killed and his older brother seemed to had escaped the bloodshed, leaving him in a complete sadness and depression for two entire months. Luckily, since he talked perfectly both French, English and Japanese, the Otonashi family adopted him while he was at the adoption center and he lived with them forever since. But, as he entered SAO and got trapped in it, he swore to get out of this damn game and survive with the best he could in order to get back to his family and find back his brother, forcing him to take arms and fight as a solo player until he joins Dan's guild, The Destiny Knights, and, later on, Saito's guild, the Remnants of Light for a little period of time before going back toward the DK since he realised his heart was broken from the absence of Rosa, even though he never admitted his love to her. After finally getting out of SAO two years later, he decided to stay for an entire week with only his family and him, not touching any video games for the entire time. Although, even if he just came back from the Online World and had reunited with his adoptive family, he is still a video game addict by heart and was soon really interrested by the AmuSphere and the most popular game of the moment, ALfheim Online. Of course, after so much time being a great fighter on SAO, he could not stand the fact that he became back a normal young man and rushed to the gaming market as soon as possible to buy the new AmuSphere and the game ALfheim Online with the only words in his head being ''I have to get my weapons back......and try the cat race......and fly......and OH SCREW IT! I WANT THAT GAME NOW!!!. Weapons and equipment 1.Blade of Morpheus Very rare legendary shortsword that is said to only take its true form after chosing the most fitted assassin for him to use. At first, Jyun had taken the summary of the merchant who was solding the weapon with a grain of salt, but bought it anyway and soon unleashed its true power in the middle of a friendly duel with Dan Basaka. Strangely, the weapon has the ability to rise in power at every level, so the shortsword never left Jyun for the whole time he was in SAO. In terms of beauty, the sword is remarkable enough to turn some eyes. Its blade is pure black with purple outlines and its grip is stylish, having the symbol of the player's guild encrusted in it in silver and the rest of the grip is pure black as well. This blade was also the weapon that was able to unlock the special Sword Skills Fade and Night Mother's Strike for Jyun. 2.Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood Little Dagger-type retractible blade that is disguised as a gauntlet found in a dungeon that can only be done alone while testing the stealth attributes of someone. If the player completed the dungeon, then he was judged worthy enough to wear this blade. At level 25, Jyun was able to finish the dungeon with a lot of effort and was able to replace his usual daggers with this blade only used in hand-to-hand combat and assassinations. 3.Throwing Knifes 4.Shadow Rune (Violet) This strange black stone with a weird purple glyph on it was one of the first thing Jyun found while questing for NPCs. WIth its power, he can use Death Magic with ease and can discover hidden curses. Although many of his friends tells him that this stone could be bad for him, he never felt any disadvantages from it and kept it for a long time.....until Floor 6. After he got the Feline Curse which made him having cat ears, a tail and fangs, the stone began talking to him and revealed to him that the stone is the magic cell of a Shadow Sabre, a feline-type monster that normally hides in the shadows and is not hostile to other players. The monster also revealed to him that it was the reason why he had both the sudden mastery of Death Magic and the Feline Curse, since it was the one who was giving it's powers to him. Later on, after Jyun showed a little bit of sympathy for the spirit trapped in the Shadow Rune, the stone shattered and liberated a little Shadow Sabre girl known as Violet, one of the seven special wolves given by players who was changed into a Shadow Sabre for unknown reasons from Atlus. Sword Skills 1. Morpheus's Kiss '''(Melee-type skill. Makes the weapon become poisonous and hurt the ennemy little by little until he dies. Enormous cooldown, so it's a one-time use only.) 2. '''Shadow's Embrace (Magic-type skill. Makes the traget engulfed in shadows, stroking it for three seconds and perfect for dealing another blow afterwards.) 3. Shadow's Company (Support-type skill. Makes a shadow appear in front of the target in order to taunt it.) 4.' 'Dark Slash (Melee-type skill. 3-hit combo that consists of dealing multiple strikes with the weapon used on the target. Becomes a 7-hit combo after level 40.) 5. Fade (Support-type skill. When the caster gets hit, his body becomes black smoke and he is teleported to a very short distance away from the target. Can only work for 3 seconds.) 6. Twin Blade (Magic-type skill. For a short time, the second weapon of the assassin becomes a small shadow short sword. Length is increased after every level.) 7. Smile of the Wicked (Melee-type skill. The caster hits the target in a perfect precise point and kicks the target away.) 8. Gift of Morpheus (Support-type skill. Buff that upgrades the health regeneration of the caster for 15 seconds.) 9. Night Mother's Strike (Melee-type skill. Buff the Stealth skill of the caster highly and makes any dagger-like weapons have a temporary Stealth Attack Bonus.) 10. Twin Sabers '''(Melee-type skill. Combination of '''Dark Slash and Twin Blade. The caster rushes toward the target to perform multiple crucial hits with his weapons, producing mutliple critical damages.) 11. Death Needles (Magic-type skill. A black circle appear around the caster's feet and black bubbles starts to float out of the ground. When a significant amount of bubbles appeared, they all change into sharp spikes and lauches themselves toward the target.) 12. Fading Strike '''(Melee-type skill. Familiar Heritage skill. The caster quickly teleports herself in front of every hostile in front of it and produces a critical strike for each of them with it's weapon, producing very high damage.) 13. '''Counter-Rune (Magic-type skill. Counter-attack skill. The caster spawns a black circle filled with runes in the air in order to counter an incoming attack. If an attack hits it, it will form a black barrier formed of smoke in front of the caster and will absorb the target's attack. If the caster use it back, the attack will be returned to the target with a Death elemental effect.) 14. Death Shard (Magic-type skill. Charged-up version of Death Needles. As the caster make the bubbles appear, it forms them into one in order to form a great shard and throws it at the target. If it hits, a poison-like effect will take place as the body of the target slowly start decomposiing like the shard was made of acid.) Skills level at Floor 98 -Level 99 -Health Points: 20500 Starting Equipment -Wooden Short sword -Bronze Dagger -2 health potions -2 mana potions -2 Warp Crystals Trivia -Even if he's mostly Japanese now, he would often take a sudden French accent and let out Quebecker and French curse words when he is in danger. -He was able to land the final strike on the Floor 6 boss, Odalwa the Ancient, and kill it. -His favorite music band is Rise Against, an American Alternative Rock band who also made his favorite song, Satellite. -To defend himself versus bullies, he crafted a replica of one of his weapon in SAO, the Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood. -After possibly learning why his brother dissapeared after his family's bloodshed, he almost killed a bully who menaced to kill him with a rifle. However, just before taking his rifle and pressing on the trigger, he broke the gun with his hidden blade and threw it on the bully before walking away. -His favorite games are mostly VRMMOs, Action games and RPGs like the Fallout series, the Mass Effect series and the Assassin's Creed series. -He is a big reader and read a lot of books like the Hunger Games and many other. Right now, he started to read the GONE series. Gallery Untitled 2.JPG|Jyun's real life self after SAO untitled.JPG|7-year old Blake before losing his family Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player